Tree of Memories
by Worldsweaver
Summary: As he climbed the tree he noticed the memories were all different, some hurt him. Others made him laugh. But there was one thing he was sure of: He would give his life for her. Dedicated to Brightfrost. Texas OC. 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia. But Texas is mine. Indiana belongs to Mattie (Brightfrost) and all the other OC's are of my own creation.**

**This story is dedicated to Indiana and Mattie. If you are reading this I'm gonna miss you chicas. I never got to hear the end of Revolution! But I love ya anyway amigas. I hope you will pull through whatever turmoil you have.**

**And Tex told me to tell Sofia that he'll always love you, no matter what (Aw...). ...And now he's blushing and babbling about something... Wait. What did you two do, Indiana...? O.O **

**If any of you can, please review. Though I have the entire story typed up I want to hear what you think. **

* * *

><p>The large expanse of sky above the clearing and camp loomed above them like a roof over a church- to high and big to seem to fit. Stars shown brightly against the pitch black midnight.<p>

"Just get away from me! I want to be by myself!" The boy turned away from his friend, tears stinging his eyes. He would not cry. He couldn't. It would mean he was weaker than he already thought.

"Vasco.." The girl's saddened tone hurt him even more- did she really have to act like this towards him?

"Leave me alone!" He ran. If he couldn't stop himself from crying, he would stop others from seeing him. He ran through the thick forest. Brambles and sharp sticks cutting his bare feet, face and hands as he pushed his way through the brush.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, he tripped, tumbling down a small hill with brown and yellow leaves following him like a ships wake. He came to a stop near a huge oak tree. It's branches extending in every direction imaginable. It's gnarled body thick and forgotten by man. Soft green grass surrounded the tree, it was almost unnatural how the vivid green looked against the brown and red of the rest of the earth. The boy slowly walked towards the tree. His feet making the slightest rustle as they touched the rain kissed earth. Placing a hand on the withered bark he dug his fingers into the cracks and crevices that formed black rivers in the brown bark. Vines spiraled around the tree like brown and green snakes. Putting a foot onto a knot in the tree he jumped up and pulled himself up onto the first large branch of the tree.

* * *

><p><em>"Tejas?(friend?)" He asked the tall man in front of him. The man was atop the strangest thing Vasco had ever seen- it was brown and white, it had four legs. And had hooves like some of the llamas <em>_his sisters and brothers had down where the water and sun set was._

_"Is that your name chico? Tejas?" The man spoke with a weird accent. But the boy didn't understand the man's language, so he just repeated his question;_

_"Tejas?" _

_He chuckled, "Ha, you make me laugh chico." That's when he pulled something out of his bag and showed it to the boy. It was gold. "You know what? If tu can get me this, I can teach you my language and customs. Sound like a deal?" He held out his hand, the boy did the same and the Spaniard grabbed it and shook it. Then he turned to the __men on strange animals behind him; "Tejas is now Spanish territory!"_

* * *

><p>The boy shook his head to clear it- why had he thought of that all of a sudden. He still sat on the lowest branch though, he needed to get higher. He reached up and grabbed the next branch. He pulled himself onto the huge limb and sat there, each leg over on side of the branch as his next memory flooded him:<p>

* * *

><p><em>The two stood in the large fenced in area, clouds lazily rolling around in the light blue sky.<em>

_Tejas stood, wide eyed and mouth slightly open in awe at what Don Spain had brought him._

_"W-what is it?" He asked, he had to make sure this wasn't one of those illusions that the strange Englishman he saw sometimes wandering around near his territory had._

_"This is a horse! Your horse now." Spain grinned patting the large animal. It snorted and flicked it's tail. It's head bent, busy eating the hay that was put out for it. "You can name her. She es yours now."_

_Tejas gaped at the large black animal. It's tar-like coat glimmered, it's brown eyes half closed. Completely engrossed in eating. Tejas put a hand on the woven saddle, putting his foot in the stirrup he hoisted himself onto the horse. He sat awkwardly for about about a minute as Spain adjusted the saddle to fit him. Almost immediately once Spain stepped back to smile reassuringly at Tejas to say that the horse looked amazing- the horse bolted. _

_Tejas felt like he was flying for about a second before land harshly on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Dust spiraled up from the ground as the horse cantered back to the food trough, it's hooves clacking against the dry earth. Spain ran over to check if he was still alive._

_"I-I'm okay." Tejas said sitting up, his head spun as he stood shakily. "I want to try again." _

_Spain and he walked back over to the horse who stood as if nothing had happened. Chewing on the golden hay that sat on the dusty ground. _

_Spain held the reigns of the horse as Tejas pulled himself back on. Once Spain handed him back the reigns Tejas gripped them, leaning forward slightly to keep his balance. "Just remember, she will buck." Spain warned him before letting go of the horse completely._

_The horse trotted out into the middle of the small field. And stood. Tejas looked down at it; "Aren't you going to throw me off you like you did last time, Burro?" He asked, lightly tapping the horse with his foot. The horse either didn't like being tapped or didn't like being called a burro because it kicked, it's back legs going high into the air and Tejas held on almost falling off. The black mammal landed roughly and spun and kicked, trying to rid it's back of the rider. Tejas bit his lip trying to keep a hold of the reigns. _

_Finally it reared, Tejas slid off it almost like it was a black furry slide and scrambled back to get out of the way of the kicking hooves. He ran back over to Spain, his bare feet patting against the earth. "Papa..." He panted, leaning over to catch his breath, "You got me the devil?" _

_Spain laughed at this, "No! She just needs to get used to you. Now go fetch her so you can try it again." Tejas groaned, rolling his eyes before turning to look back over at the small black dot that was moving farther and farther away on the horizon. Luckily the ranch area was fenced in so he needn't worry about the devil-horse getting too far away. He jogged off after her. _

* * *

><p>Texas almost laughed, sitting in the tree he cupped and hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise. He plucked a leaf and twiddled it with his fingers before going back to the memory.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The pounding of hooves against dirt sounded in his ears as wind whistled by him and scrub flicked past in blurs. <em>_"Diablita" his horse, was running at fun throttle over the small hills of the plain. Papa Spain had tasked him with delivering a letter, he would do as he was told and then come back without any distractions. Easy enough. How wrong he was._

_Tejas leaned forward slightly, urging her to go faster. He could see the small town up ahead, smoke rising up from a couple fires. He allowed himself a smile, maybe he could find someone to race. Spain wouldn't mind, would he?_

_Once there he delivered the letter and hopped back on Diablita. Patting her slightly as she drank. _

_"Nice cow you have there, busboy." Two children walked over to him, one leading a large pinto._

_"Nice dog you have there, gringo." Tejas mimicked, he could beat these two morons if he needed to. Though they looked older than him he was probably over a eighty years older than them._

_"You looking for a fight, pretty boy?" One said, he had sandy blonde hair and dark gray eyes._

_"No, not really." He stroked the mare "But if you two morons are looking for a race then I would be happy to beat you."_

_They snarled, one getting on the larger horse and trotting next to him. He spat, Tejas glared at him but said nothing. The other boy on the ground pointed to a small tree in the distance. "Race to that tree, then back."_

_"Do winner get anything?" Tejas asked, now cursing himself in his head that he still wasn't completely bilingual yet._

_"Hey, whats up with your accent, you got blue eyes but you look like a Mexi." _

_"Don't you dare call us that!" Tejas barked, supporting himself with one foot on the stirrup he swung his other foot over his horses ducked head. His boot connecting sharply with the boys hollow skull._

_Both boys started to yell profanities at him. The one on the ground picked up a stone and threw it at him. Tejas flinched and turned his horse around, starting to run towards the edge of the small village._

_"Coward!" One shouted, "Weakling!" he other called, Tejas closed his eyes, he could feels where the stones had hit him. He didn't mind that he got hurt- he just worried about Diablita injuring a leg._

_Tejas hopped off the black mare, walking over to them he glared at them. "Why don't you come here and say that to my face." _

_The boys jogged over to him. One cracked his knuckles, the other just glowered at him menacingly. He said the dreaded word, Tejas hated when people were unkind to he and his sister. Using his left foot to spin himself like a globe on an axis his other leg extended, catching one boy in the stomach he stumbled back but was still upright. _

_The taller one threw a punch which Tejas nimbly dodged, his small spurs clicking slightly as he landed on the ground, small clouds of dust spiraling up into the hot dry air. He crouched under the taller boy's wildly thrown arm and grabbed his wrist. Tejas pulled the teen forward and brought his knee up to meet the boys face. The tall boy clutched his now bleeding nose and whined as the smaller one came from behind catching Tejas by surprise as he planted a kick to the center of the personification's back. Tejas staggered forward, turning to meet the attacker who had run up to him and held his fists ready to hit him._

_Tejas dodged the first one easily. But ducked right into the second which connected sharply with his chest. He gasped, feeling the urge to cough up his lungs become almost over whelming. He looked up at the shorter boy who showed no mercy in his eyes. Glaring Tejas sprung back, raising his fist defensively. "C'mon gringo, lets see what better you have." He smirked under his breath as the other one charged. When the other was to close for him to stop short Tejas moved to the right, putting out his arm for the other to run into. The boy was knocked flat on his back._

_"Well? Is that what you can do?" Tejas asked, digging his spurs into the hard earth. _

_Just then the brute force of a rock connecting with his skull brought him to the ground. Tejas squeezed his eyes shut. He had to get up. Both boys stood over him smiling evilly, the taller one holding a large rock which Tejas guessed to be the one that brought him down. The back of his head growing sticky as the scent of blood surrounded him. Then he felt the flick of a small tongue against his ear as a very annoyed diamondback rattlesnake slithered up the back of his shirt. It has been nesting their ever since this morning and probably when Tejas was kicked it stirred. Taco slowly slid out of Tejas's shirt, his tail rattling warningly at the two boys who immediately retreated a couple yards back._

_Paco's tongue tasted the air. His diamond patterned scales glinting in the sun. Tejas tapped the ground lightly, the snakes head turned slightly- following the fingers movement. Slowly it slithered out from his shirt and onto the ground. Tejas could feel the icy cold snake skin trail off of him as he stood. The snake coiled and reared, ready to strike in synch with it's master. Standing, Tejas tilted his head to the right. The snake swayed slightly, it's triangular shaped head dipping slightly to the right. It's beady black eyes glaring at the two boys._

_The taller one almost screamed at the pair. "Snake boy!" He taunted, before Taco hissed and rattled his tail warningly. The shorter one ran at him, dodging the snake he jumped at Tejas, his fist raised._

_Tejas kicked, catching the boy in his side sending him tumbling to the hard earth. He winced as he clutched his side on the ground. Tejas stood over him, cracking his neck. Preparing for anything else. He saw the taller boy rush at him, Tejas nodded. The sound of the boys sandal covered feet pounded against the ground. Tejas stayed completely still as the oncoming attacker was taken down by the six foot snake. Paco sunk his fangs into the boys ankle. He screamed and feel over. Tejas slowly walked over to him and crouched by the boy who was clutching his leg. _

_"Do not be such a child about this, nino. It a dry bite. You be dead by now if Paco had actually used venom." He said nonchalantly. _

_The boy squirmed in reply. Paco slithered up Tejas's arm and sat on his shoulder almost smugly as the personification stood and walked over to the black mare. Putting his foot in the stirrup he swung himself onto his horse and rode out of the small town. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks Chandinee Richards (Master Chandi) For being my first reviewer! I think Paco just has a distaste for everyone in general. There are only a couple people he'll tolerate.**

**Texas: Si, si get on with the story.**

**Stop moving Tex. I'm trying to draw you.**

**Texas: M'stupid costume itches like hell... *glowering***

* * *

><p>Texas grimaced, though he didn't dislike the memory he didn't enjoy it. He tapped his lap as he sat against the base of the tree. Slowly, Taco slithered off of the brim of his hat. Dropping down into his lap. The snake was still longer than he was tall. Paco being around six or seven feet in length and Texas only at 5'4'', or at least that's what his "Father" America had told him. Paco curled around in a small spiral on his lap. Tejas pet the long creature. It's small pearl-like scales cool under his warm fingers. As far back as he could remember, Spain had always told him "Tejas, why are you so warm?" every time the Spaniard would bump into him on accident or patted his head. "It's like you just sat on hot coals or something!" He would exclaim.<p>

Paco slithered up onto his hat again, coiling around the crown of the large brown hat. Texas stood and looked up at the next branch. He swung himself onto it like he was just about to ride off on Diablita. He laid down on the branch, swinging his feet and arms in the empty air. He felt like one of the leopards Mexico had lazily sleeping in her tropical trees. He closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

><p><em>"We'll.. we'll get there sooner or later..." The Frenchman panted, his normally blonde beautiful hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. His normally perfect make-up melting off of him. "They'll have water.. and women.." He looked like he was about to cry, the man's lower lip quivering.<em>

_The boy beside him readjust the large brown hat that still didn't fit him well, the brim starting to cover his eyes if he didn't push it up every so often. He kicked at some dirt, the annoying shoes France made him wear hurt his feet. They were also not the right size and he kept kicking himself in the heel if he started to doze off while walking._

_"Mon dieu! What they say about your sky is true! It does go on forever! I'm surprised I'm still sane!" He exclaimed looking up into the cloudless blue sky. "It reminds me of my eyes.." He remarked. What a bastard. Tejas hated the man. He hated the Spaniard for naming him after the word friends, and he hated this frog for being such a creeper. _

_Texas slowly felt his throat close. They were going to lose this colony too... dammit. It hurt so much. He sank to his knees. His slender calloused fingers grabbing around his neck, if he stretched his fingers he could count each of the vertebra in his neck by using touch. "Oh... are you okay?" The Frenchman flounced over to him and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his back. _

_Tejas spat, blood spattering the cracked earth. The shadows of vultures circling above scared him; were they really going to die? Of course Francis wouldn't die. He still had a huge country to run back in France. But him? He might never see his sister, Mexico again. He slowly fell against the man, who at first looked like he was about to grab him, but then just took the waterskin that hung around his shoulder and put it to the boys lips._

* * *

><p>Texas blinked, was that really what he had just remembered? When France had almost killed him? He looked up at the next branch, this one thinner and more gnarled and ugly than the last two. He jumped, hooking his hands around it he pushed himself up and over, looking over the edge he was about fifteen feet in the air. He closed his eyes, digging back for the next memory.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Spain had gained control over him. Again. He sighed as he sat on a small wooden chair, waving his feet in the air as Antonio talked with the Italian. The thief. Tejas didn't enjoy the Italian being there- he always hogged the attention. When the short brunette was away, Spain was in Italy looking for him, and when he was here he took away all the time that he and his father could be together. Either that or he was wringing gold out of Mexico like water out of a wet towel and spending time with her. Why were they more important? <em>

_The answer was simple really- because they had something he didn't. The short angry Italian had his fathers heart. And his sister had gold. Tejas had no gold. And he had no Spanish hearts. When Spain asked his people for gold so many years ago and they said they didn't have any he would do horrible things to them. So he hid. Tejas hid. He felt like a coward, but when his people were dying of infection because the European cut of their hands in payment of not enough gold, he couldn't do anything. He felt useless. _

_The Spaniard picked up the giggling Italian and went into the bedroom, the door closing and locking behind them. Tejas groaned. Kicking the floor he hopped off the chair and went outside to see what Mexico was doing._

_When he looked outside he saw "Him". The boy that always took his sisters attention. Chile. The South American boy was in the process of kissing her. Tejas stood behind his sister so that Chile could see him but his sister remained unaware. He stuck out his tongue. Made a face. Even poorly reenacted the scene with a broom he found propped up against the wall. But Chile was stubborn. Too stubborn. He only glared back at Tejas or just closed his eyes. Tejas got bored and left after a few more minutes of he and the Chilean glaring at each other. _

_Tejas sat on the roof above them now. Invisible as they were momentarily in bliss. His gray-blue eyes narrowed, didn't Chile know that Mexico was the only person he trusted? Why did he have to take her away. He watched as Chile pushed her up against a wall, the one that Tejas was sitting above on the roof. The dry night air running through his air. The sky as black as pitch._

_"How 'bout we have some fun, si?" He smiled seductively reaching out for her. _

_Mexico pressed herself against the wall, shying away from him, "I don't think... Spain.. he wouldn't.."_

_"Come on Chica.. Spain doesn't have to know." He smiled, Tejas glared. He knew when Mexico was afraid, he put a hand on the pot next to him. Chile pushed her further against the wall. Leaning over to kiss her deeply. Tejas stood and picked up the pot. _

_He dribbled a small amount of the pots contents onto the Chilean's head. The man sniffed, then gagged before stepping back. "Hey, bastardo. Get away from mi hermana." Tejas said. Chile's head whipped up, a snarl on his face. Tejas chucked the rest of the pots contents on him. _

_Luckily Tejas kept good relations with the neighbors. Who happily supplied him with their chamber pot when he explained to them, of course not mentioning that they were not actually humans. He just said that a bastard was trying to claim his sister and he wanted to do something about it._

_He now understood why the other neighbors called that family__Los Comedores De Carne, the Meat-Eaters. __Because of the smell that rose from the contents that were now dripping off of a soaking wet Chile. "Do that again and I'll make sure to let that pot sit out in the sun a day before." the Tejasian growled._

_Chile picked up a stone. And aimed for the boy. _

* * *

><p>Texas jumped as an ant bit him, startling him out of his memories. Why had he thought of that? He knew he had always been jealous of everyone. But why think about it. It was better to be feared than loved right? Who needed friends. Or family. They could go kiss Italians or Chileans for all he cared. Clambering up onto the next branch he traced the bark with a finger. Before closing his eyes and finding his next memory.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We only want our freedom!" Tejas heard his sister shout at their drunken father. He looked over at her, she was beautiful. Her long dark hair and eyes wild with adrenaline and fear. He looked nothing like her- it surprised most people that they were siblings. He being willowy, tall and thin. His sky blue eyes large and free. His dark blonde almost brown hair falling over his forehead in small ringlets. Much like Spain's, to his and his sisters disappointment.<em>

_She on the other hand was a good deal shorter than he. She was also older to her annoyance, though it got Tejas a lot of laughs until she hit him with a mocahete, or some other found object that could be used as a weapon against her brother. She had dark brown eyes and a long flowing dress most of the time- though now it was a war uniform along with him. Her hair went almost down to her back and was always well taken care of._

_She stormed upstairs to her room and he followed, unsure of what else to do. They entered the small room they shared. Their small beds lining the walls. He saw Mexico slide a case out from under her bed. _

_"I'm leaving, Tejas." She murmured. Opening it and putting in some clothes and a map of Mexico._

_"W-where?" Tejas replied, his eyes wide with shock and fear of losing his only companion._

_"'Gonna form my own country." She stuffed a dress into the case. Then snapped it shut. "You want to help?"_

_"Si. O-of course." He chocked. He couldn't believe that they were actually leaving. _

_"Come on, once Spain goes to sleep. We'll sneak out and he'll never see us again!" She whispered to him, a large smile on her face._


End file.
